


Koroks and Recognition

by TorScrawls



Series: The Hyrule Compendium of Creatures and Beasts [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: And A Touch Of Angst, Fluff, Gen, Mute Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorScrawls/pseuds/TorScrawls
Summary: Link and Sidon travel across Hyrule when they stumble upon a peculiar rock circle. Sidon is intrigued, Link is amused, and it all leads to some admissions and some well needed reassurances.





	Koroks and Recognition

“Look! What a peculiar rock circle!” Sidon exclaimed, pointing excitedly towards a circular formation of rocks some ten meters to their right.

Link looked over to where Sidon was indicating and felt a small smile creep onto his face as he lifted his hand to sign, “Oh. Another one.”

“Another one? Do you often come across circles like these?” Sidon asked in wonderment, the other’s earnest curiosity widened the smile on Link’s face. Sidon had spent half their trip so far pointing out different animals and plants while asking Link questions about them. Link knew that the other had spent his fair share of time outside of Zora’s Domain and suspected the other was asking questions simply to have something to talk about, but then again; Sidon was full off seemingly endless amazement and enthusiasm. Link wasn’t complaining, it was nice to have some company for once during his travels, and the trip from Zora’s Domain to the Great Plateau was a fairly long one on foot.

“That depends on how imaginative they are,” Link answered as he cast a quick gaze around. He always enjoyed these challenges; they were a welcome distraction from his constant traveling and fighting, and they weren’t in a hurry to make it to the meeting in the Temple of Time that was about to take place between the regional leaders of Hyrule. Sidon had gone instead of his father for convenience sake; it was easier for Sidon to travel over land.

“They?” Sidon asked with a confused expression, following Link with his eyes as the other walked a couple of meters over to a group of bushes on the ground.

“Mmh,” Link grunted in agreement as he lifted a seemingly random rock from the ground and carried it over his head to the strange formation in the ground.

Sidon’s pressed his lips together, observing the other’s strange behavior in silent confusion. Link carelessly dropped the stone in what Sidon realized was the only empty space in the otherwise perfect circle of stones.

Nothing happened.

Sidon narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what the other was doing; maybe this was some sort of Hylian ritual? Or something travelers did in the wild to aid each other? Sidon opened his mouth to ask the other for some explanation, when he noticed that the other was staring at a fixed point in the middle of the circle, nodding along slightly to something Sidon couldn't hear.

“Wha-?” Sidon began but cut himself off as Link suddenly reached out a hand towards nothing and seemed to grasp at air. Definitely some strange ritual then.

Link smiled and withdrew his hand, signing while still keeping his eyes fixed on something in the middle of the circle, “Thank you. I will tell Hestu you said hi.”

Sidon looked from Link to the empty air in front of him and back, frowning.

“What am I missing here?”

Link turned towards him with a surprised look in his face, “You can't see them?”

“See what?” Sidon asked incredulously, squinting at the space in the middle of the circle, trying to make something out. Maybe the thing he was supposed to see was really small?

“The Koroks?” Link signed while he tilted his head, a slightly confused expression on his face.

“The what?” Sidon asked in an exasperated tone, this was all very confusing.

Link gestured towards the middle of the circle, “The Korok. It's right there.”

“No, I'm afraid not, my friend,” Sidon confirmed as he wrung his hands, he hoped Link wouldn’t get too disappointed in him.

Link frowned in thought before he glanced down at his clutched hand, the one he had used to grasp at something earlier, eyes lighting up.

“Then, can you see this?” Link asked as he took a step closer to Sidon, opening his hand with the palm up and Sidon felt his eyes go wide in surprise at the sight of a small, brown, nut-shaped object.

“What is that?” Sidon asked in wonderment, he was sure Link hadn't been holding that before.

“It's a Korok seed, I got it from that little guy,” Link signed, nodding his head towards the middle of the circle. “They like hiding out under rocks, in trees, and in a number of other places, and they give me these if I find them.”

Sidon nodded along, trying to take it all in, then he remembered what Link had said to the Korok, “Then who is this Hestu that you are going to greet?”

“Ah, Hestu is the one they are hiding from,” Link signed with an easy smile.

“Oh! Is he a feared warrior then??” Sidon asked excitedly, finally feeling like he could make some sense of this.

Link snorted, mouth forming a big smile as he waved Sidon off, “No, no, nothing like that. It's more of a big game of hide-and-seek, only it’s spanning the whole of Hyrule.”

“The whole of Hyrule??” Sidon asked in an incredulous voice, “How many of these seeds have you found?”

Link scratched at his chin, looking towards the sky with a thoughtful look on his face, “Oh, about… five hundred or so?”

“Five-! How many are there??” Sidon exclaimed in amazement, looking at the little seed in Link’s hand. He couldn’t imagine having the patience to gather so many of something so small.

“Honestly, I have no idea,” Link signed with a shrug.

“Are you carrying five hundred of those seeds with you??” Sidon asked as he looked the other over, not seeing any obvious place he would be able to store them all.

“No, don't be ridiculous. I give them back to Hestu. They were his to begin with anyway, something to do with his maracas,” Link signed with a thoughtful look on his face. He turned towards the middle of the circle again and continued, “Why did you steal the seeds from Hestu?”

Sidon looked on in expectant silence, but he couldn’t see or hear anything this time either as Link nodded along to whatever the creature answered.

Link gave a sudden snort and a fond smile grew on his face as he signed, “You always were a rowdy bunch. Don’t tease him too much.”

“You really do experience some strange things in your travels,” Sidon remarked with a smile of his own as Link turned back to face him.

“I guess so,” Link shrugged, waving goodbye to the invisible creature in the middle of the stone circle before continuing in their original direction, Sidon giving a hesitant wave as well before following close behind.

“Why do you think I can’t see them?” Sidon mused aloud and Link turned to glance at him over his shoulder.

“So you do believe that they are real, then?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Sidon asked in confusion, not understanding the small smile that crept onto Link’s face at his words.

“Well, you can’t see them?” Link signed with raised eyebrows, an amused look in his eyes.

“But you can!” Sidon exclaimed with conviction.

“I guess so,” Link signed with a snort, patting Sidon’s arm fondly, “Thank you.”

Sidon tried to figure out why he had earned the other’s gratitude over simply stating the obvious and almost missed it when Link started signing again.

“And I don’t know why you can’t see them, or why I can. I have been able to ever since I… woke up,” Link signed with his head turned slightly away, “Or maybe even before that, I… can’t remember.”

Sidon frowned slightly at this admission; he knew how Link felt about his missing memories, even if he could never fully understand. He did his best to sound reassuring and enthusiastic as he said, “Ah, well then! I’m sure there’s a good reason.”

Link sent him a small smile, but didn’t answer.

They continued on without conversation for a while, attempting to make good time while the sun was up. They could see the rise of the Great Plateau over the hills now, and Sidon sincerely hoped that this meeting would be able to aid in the upcoming fight against Calamity Ganon and his army of monsters. Even if-, No, when Link is able to defeat Calamity Ganon, there’s still going to be the issue of all the monsters roaming the lands, and a joint effort at cleaning that up would certainly- Sidon was brought out of his thoughts by Link tapping on his arm lightly.

Sidon turned his attention to his travel companion, “What is it, my friend?”

“Look,” Link signed, nodding to their right. Sidon followed the other’s gaze and his eyes landed on a lonely figure standing underneath a tree a couple of hundred meters away, facing away from them. Sidon raised a hand, drawing breath to call out a greeting, when Link suddenly reached out to clamp his hand on his arm; dragging it back down. Sidon looked down at the other in surprise, and Link put a finger in front of his mouth in a hushing motion.

“They are from the Yiga Clan. Don’t draw their attention. Let’s go.”

“The Yiga Clan? Oh! The ones you said were hunting you!” Sidon said as he allowed Link to drag him slightly off the trail, keeping out of sight from the lonely human figure.

“Yes,” Link nodded.

“How do you know they are from the Yiga Clan?” Sidon asked as he looked back over at the lonely figure, barely able to make out their clothes from this distance.

Link shrugged, “Intuition. And no ordinary person travelling alone through the wild in these times stops to simply look at the view. It’s too dangerous.”

“But surely they can’t be that dangerous! And I doubt they would be foolish enough to attack you when we are two against one,” Sidon said, never having seen Link back down from a challenge before.

“No, I would win, no problem, but they would still fight. Their whole life centers around killing me,” Link signed with a bitter expression.

Sidon furrowed his brow in confusion, “But if they are no problem, then why take a detour?”

“Why kill someone if you don’t have to?” Link signed simply, making sure that they were still out of sight from the Yiga Clan member.

Sidon stared down at his friend for a second before feeling slightly embarrassed, “You are very wise my friend. Excuse my ignorance.”

“No, it’s nothing. In the beginning of my travels after waking up I actually sought them out, you know?”

Sidon felt surprised at this admission, “Why?

“Well… The Yiga Clan recognized who I was… Not a lot of people believe me when I say who I am, you know,” Link signed hesitantly, “They think the champions abandoned them. That I died.”

“I believe in you!” Sidon immediately proclaimed with a big, reassuring, smile.

Link smiled back, some tension leaving his shoulders, “I know you do.”

“Is that why you were grateful that I believed you regarding the existence of the Koroks?” Sidon asked in an understanding tone. Even if this admission by his friend saddened him, he felt grateful that the other had decided to share it with him.

“I guess it’s the small things,” Link shrugged, a big smile on his face, as he looked up at Sidon with kind eyes.

“I will always believe you, my friend,” Sidon said with as much sincerity he could muster.

Link nodded and his expression turned more serious, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is a very short story that I just had to get out of my system. I might write some more stories like this in the future; I love exploring Link and Sidon’s relationship with discussions about their different worlds and experiences! If people are interested?


End file.
